Sublime Punishment
by LadyDivine91
Summary: Kurt's mother and father send him to Sebastian to teach him how to be a proper gentleman. And Sebastian does teach him that…along with a few other things that Kurt's parents will never know about. Kurtbastian. Kurt H. Sebastian S.


**Okay, some explanation. I wrote this as kind of a style practice study. It's set in the vague 1800s, and is supposed to play on the Master/pupil and 'Lolita' trope - the uber innocent coming of age, playing with the grown-ups kind of thing. Parts of it are meant to be a little dry so that the sexual moments stand out. Also, the language is kind of an amalgam. So, you're either going to love it, you're going to hate it, or you're going to think it's okay. Tell me which :D**

 **Warning for Dom/sub undertones, Master/pupil, sexual content, age difference.**

Sebastian peers down at Kurt's manuscript as he finishes writing his lines, each neatly rendered letter flowing smoothly into the next, his penmanship as close to perfect as any Sebastian has ever seen. He puts a hand to Kurt's shoulder and holds firmly, the way a proud father would keep tight to his young son.

Except Sebastian is no father, and Kurt, though definitely young enough to be, is not his son.

The heat from Sebastian's body bleeds through that single press from hand to shoulder, and only recently has Kurt begun to learn what that touch signifies. How important it is. It is a gesture that conveys one very important concept – ownership.

But Sebastian paid no money for him. On the contrary, Kurt's mother and father send their son to Sebastian's door to learn the finer points of etiquette, how to become a proper gentleman.

Sebastian teaches him all of that…and more.

From the moment Sebastian first laid eyes on Kurt, in the flowering courtyard of the Hummel household, he wanted him. Desperately and completely.

Kurt is young, barely a man, even though he has just turned seventeen. But his overprotective parents kept him locked away, and so he retained much of his childhood innocence.

So innocent and so naïve.

So soft.

So endearing.

So unspoilt and beautiful.

"You have done excellently today, Kurt," Sebastian remarks, reaching down and relieving his pupil of his handiwork.

"Thank you, Master." Kurt smiles up at his teacher with admiration, and Sebastian eats it up. Kurt's adoring smile is like candy to Sebastian - sweet and addictive. A man of his age cavorting with young boys is not a crime, but he is expected to keep the particulars private.

Sebastian's presence by Kurt's side fills him with a surge of warmth from that single touch of his hand. Hands that can be kind. Hands that can be cruel. Kurt often feels small beside him, but one smile from his Master – one glance from his scrutinizing green eyes in Kurt's direction – makes Kurt feel important. Kurt rises to his feet, floating from the overwhelming power of that touch.

"May I go to the market before I have to be home for supper, Master?"

"You may."

"Will you walk with me, Master?" Kurt asks, knowing that Sebastian would never let him walk such a distance alone, even though he's more than capable. Kurt also learned from their first day together that a subtle bat of his eyes and that shy smile he has perfected will get him nearly anything he wants.

And he's right.

Sebastian smiles, and kisses his boy gently on the forehead. "Lead the way, Mr. Hummel."

They leave Sebastian's manor, set atop a hill dotted with wildflowers, overlooking the heart of the main village. They walk down the hillside instead of the path because it is Kurt's _favorite_ hillside, a gentle slope of lush green grass covered in heather. Kurt steps lightly, gracefully, the way a dancer does, and whether he realizes it or not, it is for this that Sebastian agrees to tromp through the wretched grass in his expensive leather shoes alongside his pupil. The way Kurt glides as he walks in this manner showcases his muscular legs magnificently in the tailored pants he wears. Sebastian quite enjoys watching Kurt lift his legs high to avoid pulverizing the flowers as they go.

The location of Sebastian's house puts them at a fair distance from the hustle of the small town, but much too soon they hear the murmuring din of the surrounding marketplace, see the mass of humanity scurrying about, attending to business. Horses pulling wagons drag their loads tirelessly through the tight streets. The air reeks of cooking flesh; goose, turkey, duck, pig. Noise competes with noise - people negotiating, laughing, arguing, colicky babies crying - so that voices can't clearly be understood, and above that, men in the tavern singing, starting their drinking on schedule, before the sun begins its decent on the horizon. The air is smoky and gray; the people smokier and grayer still. And even though Sebastian turns his nose up at it, Kurt was raised amid this rabble. He thrills at the excitement that this life presents to him.

And as Sebastian watches his guileless boy smile at strangers and laugh at their peasantry nonsense, he begins to understand why his parents kept him indoors.

Kurt catches Sebastian's eyes, and motions for his Master to come closer so he can whisper in his ear.

"I have with me only one bag of silver, Master," Kurt says.

"I will make sure that it stays safe," Sebastian promises, "and that you do not spend too much."

"Will you punish me if I do?"

Sebastian grins in response. He knows Kurt is being purposefully coy, acting the tease, with no real idea of what that entails. He's behaving the way he sees the servant girls around Sebastian's house do when they think his Master has an eye for them. But Kurt and Sebastian are out in public. Kurt is sure that here, among crowds of people of whom they know, Sebastian would not dare do anything untoward.

But Kurt is wrong. He will soon learn this. And Sebastian will take great pleasure in instructing him.

They pass crowded booths, with vendors at the ready, trying their hardest to entice them, Kurt in particular, with trinkets or food – gold and jewelry, satins, fresh apples, berry tarts. Kurt finds nothing, however, in this jumble of goods, that he desires. Since meeting his Master, his need for material objects has frayed, and the sweetest tastes in the world are offered from the tip of his Master's tongue, the flat of his palm…or his favorite riding crop. They do stop at an ale stand, and Sebastian buys himself a draught. He does not offer Kurt a sip, knowing full well that he will not drink it. Kurt makes a point of turning his nose away when Sebastian brings the mug to his lips, showing his serious displeasure at his Master's purchase.

In truth, Kurt's prim attitude regarding alcohol makes Sebastian savor his drink all the more.

Sebastian finishes his drink slowly, the ale watered down, but Kurt's irritation intoxicating. They are prepared to leave when Kurt hears his name called.

"Master Hummel! Young Master Hummel!"

Kurt looks over heads to see a gathering of acquaintances loitering outside the tavern, several feet away, motioning eagerly for pupil and Master to join them. Kurt smiles and waves, hoping the men will be content with that, but they begin to call out urgently, one breaking from the group, threatening to fetch Kurt.

Kurt turns to Sebastian and sighs.

"They work for my father, Master. There will be no leaving here easily if we do not take a moment to talk with them."

"I suppose you are correct," Sebastian agrees, making a face of disapproval - whether with Kurt for reminding him, or for the group of men for having the gall to exist, Kurt is not certain. But Sebastian chooses not to argue, and they join in behind the bulk of the group, with several men in front of them and their backs to the tavern wall, listening in on the gossip of the day. Sebastian stands very near Kurt, almost close enough to be considered inappropriate, but Sebastian doesn't care, and Kurt doesn't mind. Kurt has long since given up on certain proprieties where his Master is involved. He has come to enjoy Sebastian's closeness and acts of affection.

But if Kurt only knew…

They listen to the men's enthusiastic chatter. Every so often, Kurt interjects a thought, but for the most part he remains silent…and Sebastian does not speak a word, even when topics of conversation stray into areas where Sebastian would usually not only remark, but argue vehemently. Kurt begins to wonder why Sebastian is keeping his opinions to himself when he feels something brush against his thigh, something that resembles a finger. Kurt turns to Sebastian, parting his lips to speak. Without looking at Kurt, Sebastian shakes his head back and forth. It's a command, and Kurt swallows when he sees it. He never thought…not out here…not where people could see. Sebastian grips his leg hard, and Kurt suddenly understands what his Master means to do. He sees an intensity in Sebastian's eyes which Kurt has only witnessed during his punishments back at Sebastian's home, when he is commanded to his knees to be paddled raw. It is a look Kurt often relates with wild predators, when they are stalking a more helpless prey. And now, it is in Sebastian's eyes… and he is stalking Kurt.

"My dear Master Hummel," a member of the group calls. Kurt snaps his head anxiously to face him, his cheeks drained of color. "Are you quite all right? You look awfully pale."

"I am fine," Kurt says with a forced smile, his mind locked on the whereabouts of Sebastian's hand on his thigh, suspiciously close to his cock. "I am…uh…a bit tired from studying. Tis all. Nothing serious." Satisfied, the gentleman resumes his conversation elsewhere. Kurt glances down at his Master's hand, but the hand simply stays its place, and Kurt calms, thinking Sebastian is content to simply rest his hand on Kurt's leg, nothing more.

It is the second that thought crosses Kurt's mind that Sebastian releases his grip, fingertips traveling further along his leg. Kurt looks back at Sebastian's emotionless face, trying to gauge his intentions. But Sebastian is an expert card player. His looks do not betray his thoughts as his hand continues its voyage. Kurt shudders, jumping subconsciously and knocking Sebastian's hand away before it can brush what has become an obvious erection. Sebastian pinches Kurt's hip hard enough to make Kurt squeal, and the entire circle turns their eyes toward him.

"Uh…" Kurt stammers, voice shaking, "I'm…sorry to interrupt, but…I just… I think I've been bitten…by an insect." Kurt swats himself a couple of times to add validity to the ruse, then waits to see if it works. His heart pounds in his chest when his Master's hand returns to its original stopping point. The group seems agreeable to his excuse, and they once again turn from the jittery boy to continue their conversation. Without warning, Sebastian's hand cups Kurt's cock. Kurt launches himself away, which again draws attention from the crowd.

"Excuse me," Kurt says, the words stumbling out as if in a drunken limerick. Kurt looks to Sebastian for aid, but he remains distant, his hands clasped in front of him. As punishment for his outburst, Sebastian is leaving it up to Kurt to remove them from this debacle. "My Master and I are quite late for supper. We must away." Kurt does not wait to hear them say farewell. Kurt maneuvers through the closely packed men and flies forward into the bustling marketplace, heading for home. He feels Sebastian behind him, not walking any quicker than a casual jaunt to keep up, unamused at his pupil's behavior. He lets Kurt negotiate the busy streets alone till they reach the outskirts of the market, only a short jog to his father's home. Sebastian catches up as they approach the stables and grabs Kurt's forearms. He handles Kurt roughly, dragging him into the barn, up the loft ladder by the collar of his shirt, and tosses him into a large mound of straw.

"What are you doing, Master?" Kurt squeaks. Sebastian kneels, eyes locked to Kurt's face, grimly handsome and frightening from his darkened eyes to his chiseled jaw. Kurt yelps, turning his face away, glancing downstairs at the crooked barn doors, wondering if anyone saw. Sebastian says not a word, but grabs for the closures to Kurt's trousers, nearly ripping them apart.

"Are you…are you mad?" Kurt asks, unable to catch the blasphemous words before they leave his mouth. At best, they might make Sebastian come to his senses and stop. At worst, they'll earn Kurt a spanking. "It's the middle of the day. The entire house is awake. The yard hands are just outside. Anyone can climb up and…"

Sebastian crawls forward and catches Kurt's mouth in a kiss. Kurt tries to pull away, but Sebastian wraps his arms around him, drawing Kurt towards him. He becomes trapped by the warmth of Sebastian's mouth on his, the caresses of his Master's tongue. Sebastian's fingers are at Kurt's chest, undoing the buttons to his waistcoat and shirt, pulling at the fabric covering his shoulders, breaking their kiss to cover Kurt's exposed skin in kisses.

"No," Kurt whimpers, but he doesn't otherwise try to make Sebastian stop. Sebastian's hands work their way back to his pants. He pulls the trousers down Kurt's skin so he can feel them slide along his thighs. Startled, Kurt sits upright. "No. Y-you mustn't."

"Why not?" Sebastian asks through kisses on Kurt's neck, hands locked hard, bruising pale skin as the boy attempts to squirm away.

"It is…it is indecent…" Kurt stutters, objecting even as his body rises to meet the demands of Sebastian's mouth.

"Indecent to what?" Sebastian presses, trying to get Kurt to say it, or at least make him blush so furiously he sets the straw underneath them ablaze. "Indecent to want to look, and touch, and kiss…" Sebastian pushes Kurt back toward the straw, catching his wrists tightly in his hands. His tongue attacks Kurt's legs, tracing paths where his fingers were. This time, Kurt tries with all of his might to wiggle away. He rolls his wrists in Sebastian's hands, lurches up with his abdomen. Sebastian laps over his erection with the flat of his tongue, and Kurt becomes paralyzed, filled with a sudden encompassing heat. Sebastian's mouth, in contrast to the hands almost breaking Kurt's wrists in their vice grip, is tender. Kurt relaxes beneath him as Sebastian sucks, forgetting everything – where they are, why he is here, what was so important about breaking free. Sebastian releases Kurt's wrists when he feels him submit. Kurt runs his fingers through his Master's hair. He feels the sun gently tanning his face through gaps in the ceiling boards, the fragrant straw beneath him, and his Master's mouth sucking, luring the demons within him out into the light, but in the back of his mind he hears the distant mutters of a lifetime spent learning that activities such as he is partaking in are wrong, immoral, unclean. It's an obstacle he comes across often when he's with his Master, one that he wishes he would outgrow soon.

Sebastian reaches underneath him, slips a finger inside him, and Kurt decides that he no longer cares. He gasps and moans, wrestling with his pants to open his legs wider, which he cannot do without tearing them. But with his Master lying on top of him, pinning him to the ground, he surrenders.

A creaking door warns the men above that someone has entered the barn. That information shocks Kurt, turning the delicious heat inside him into ice. It does nothing, however, to Sebastian, who continues on as if there has been no intrusion.

"Kurt?" A familiar feminine voice sings up from the doorway. "Oh, Kurt?"

On the crest of a moan, Kurt bites his tongue hard.

"Kurt? Are you in here?"

"Master!" Kurt whispers, batting Sebastian's head with his hands, tugging at his hair. "Master! Master, stop! Tis my sister!"

"Stop hitting me on the head, princess," Sebastian says, grabbing Kurt's hand and throwing it off. "And so what if it is? She is of no interest to me."

"Kurt?" Rachel calls out. "Oh, Kurt? I saw you from the window. Come out, come out, wherever you are."

"No, Master! Please, do not!" Kurt mewls quietly. "She will…she will come up here! She always does!"

"Do I care if she does?"

"She will see, Master!"

"And?" Sebastian says. "I fail to see the issue."

"She will tell my parents!"

Sebastian chuckles. "She is a child, and known for telling tall tales. Will they really believe her over me?"

"But…no…I mean…they…I mean…I…I am…I am…" Kurt screws up his face, caught between moaning and screaming when he hears her foot step on the first rung. "I am _cumming_."

The words fall from his lips and straight down into the stomach of the barn, where Rachel stands at the foot of the ladder, one hand on a rung and her foot poised to climb. Misreading Kurt's declaration and not at all noticing the wavering note of distress in his voice, Rachel removes her hand from the ladder and starts back on her way.

"All right, all right," she calls out behind her. "Just do not tarry too long. Mother is asking after you. She is eager to see you. She may come out here herself if you are not quick about it." She leaves the barn, securely ensconced in her misunderstanding, and heads back to the house. Sebastian waits till she leaves, her delicate footfalls hitting the cobblestones outside, then he chuckles.

Kurt looks at Sebastian's face, smug grin fixed in place with the tiniest drop of cum on his lips, and he scowls, face flushed with ecstasy and embarrassment.

"You are a horrid, wicked man!" Kurt scolds, struggling to be free. But Sebastian grabs one of Kurt's wrists and twists, paining him to silence.

"No, I am your Master," Sebastian says, pinching Kurt's nipple and twisting in punishment. "I can have you when I want, where I want…and don't you forget it."


End file.
